Snape's Fault
by SkittlesAreAwesome
Summary: It was all Snape's Fault, if he hadn't given them detention so often, sexual tension wouldn't have been made and it wouldn't have exploded into hot, passionate- rated for language and implied sex,, please review! there's a little angst in here as well...


A/N- Well, just a oneshot I felt like doing! Please read and review to make me happy :) xxx Done in first Ginnys POV then Dracos etc, til the end, which is just a narrator type thing

Disclaimer: Notminenotminenotmine, its all JK Rowlings, I just play with her (incredibly sexy, in the cases of Draco and Blaise) characters xxx

* * *

><p>"Well, Weaselette, fancy seeing you here!" Draco said pleasantly.<p>

I glared at him.

"Go fuck yourself Malfoy, it's your bloody fault I'm here in the first place!" I said, with a smile on my face. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"**My **fault? How is it **my **fault? You were the one that hexed me!"

"And **you** were the one that insulted my family, and tried to curse Ron, and tried to jinx me!" I smiled fondly at the memory of Draco's nose growing to the size of a large watermelon, all the while covered in large boils. Draco grumbled under his breath.

"What was that? Couldn't quite hear you, speak up!" I said cheerily, scrubbing a cauldron with unnecessary force. Draco glared at me, going over to sit on Snape's desk.

"Come and help Malfoy, I'm not doing all of this!" I said. Draco made no action to move, so, finishing my pile, I went and sat on the desk next to him. Draco appeared to look at me properly for the first time.

"Merlin, Weaselette, what **are **you wearing?" I looked down. I was wearing a belly top and old jeans, and nothing seemed wrong with it to me.

"What? There's nothing wrong with them!" I said, puzzled as to why **he **would care.

"Its… oh- never mind…" Draco grumbled under his breath again.

* * *

><p><em>Bloody <em>_**HELL**__! _I thought, _She looks so fit dressed like th- NO! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS!_

Ginny seemed oblivious to my inner war with sense, and I made the mistake of looking over at her again. Her red hair - not orange like her brothers, but a deep, pretty red - tumbled down her back in waves, and her bare midriff was flat and tanned. Ginny's jeans made her legs look amazing - not that she realized. I inwardly smiled at the thoughts that invaded my brain, but I remembered who it was. Cutting them off quickly, I stood and started scrubbing my pile of cauldrons, realizing she had already finished hers.

* * *

><p>Draco stood and walked over to the sink, to begin scrubbing his pile of cauldrons. I watched him, and my eyes drifted.<p>

_Mmmmm… he has a fit arse…_

I came to my senses quickly though, and thought that this would be the perfect chance to piss Draco off. I smirked, walking back over to the sink.

"So, Draco…"

"What?" he said irritably.

"How's **Pansy** today, Drakie-Poo?" I laughed as Draco shuddered twice, first at the mention of Pansy, and then at the sound of her nickname for him.

"Ooooh, trouble in paradise? Hit a nerve have I? Not all going as-" I was cut off as Draco leaned over and kissed me. His tongue invaded my mouth, and he span me round and pressed me against the sink. _It's a good job really_ my frazzled mind thought _I running out of ways to say that something was wrong in his and Pansy's relationship…_ I was soon too absorbed in Draco's silky hair around my fingers, his body pressing into mine, his mouth on mine to even think.

* * *

><p>I didn't know why I did it. <em>To shut her up<em> I told my self, but it wasn't. it was because, teasing me about Pansy, she looked so bloody **beautiful **that I had to. And I **never** use the word 'beautiful'. I'm Draco Malfoy. Girls I date are never beautiful, they are what is expected, like Pug-Face Parkinson. Ginny was… different. Intoxicating. Amazing. **Beautiful**. And that is why I kissed her. Her lips were so soft, she smelled so amazing, her body felt so good with mine pressed into it. I think we were both too absorbed in everything to notice Snape and Zabini walk in. Snape shouted and we jumped apart. Ginny realized what had happened and left, grabbing her wand from Snape as she passed.

We never spoke again.

* * *

><p>***One Year Later***<p>

* * *

><p>Same place, same task. Snape had given Draco and I detention, at different times, we didn't speak even to exchange insults now. We had to scrub cauldrons. I completed the task and sat on Snape's desk, as I had so long ago. It was different now. Draco finished soon after me, and he looked up to see me sat on the desk. He walked over, standing in front of me, but he didn't sit. No, Draco leant forward and pressed his lips to mine. I lay back on the desk, and Draco went with me, never taking his lips from mine. Draco's body, mouth, tongue, hands took over my senses. We must have been there for about ten minutes before I realised who it was. I pushed him off me, and I saw hurt register on his face before a cool, impassive look took precedence.<p>

"What the hell Draco! You don't talk to me for a whole bloody year, and then you just come over and kiss me! Why would you think you could do that?" I said quietly.

"Because you kissed me back" he said, before turning and sweeping out of the class room.

* * *

><p><em>Why the fuck did I do that?<em> I mentally berated my self as I stormed through the dungeons. I heard a voice shouting, but I didn't stop. Why should I? It would only be Pansy.

"DRACO!"

It was getting louder. I ignored it again, and walked a little faster.

"OH FOR CHRIST'S SAKE MALFOY, BLOODY SLOW DOWN!"

I stopped. It was **her**. Why would she follow me, after what she'd just said. Suddenly, she was in front of me. _For God's sake_. I side stepped her, and carried on walking. Ginny was in front of me again.

"Draco… you shouldn't have run"

"I didn't" I replied stiffly, "I walked at a steady pace away from you"

"Yes, before you had let me finish!"

"What else was there to say? Merlin Gin-" The rest of my answer was muffled by her lips. _Ginevra Weasley will be the death of me! _was my last coherent thought before I succumbed to the mind-altering power that was Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p>I broke the kiss.<p>

"We should meet up some time - outside detention, preferably!" I said thoughtfully. Draco smirked.

"If you say so!" he replied, before knocking my legs from under me - making me squeal in surprise - and carrying me down the corridor.

"Where are w-" Draco silenced me with a kiss. He broke off the kiss, muttering a password, and stepping through a portrait. I made to kiss him again, and Draco moved, so I only got his cheek. I glared at him, and he dumped me unceremoniously on to a bed.

"Thanks for that Draco" I said sarcastically, shutting up when he joined me, kissing me again and pushing me backward, so I was lying down, with him on top of me.

"Be quiet" He muttered, engulfing my lips in a fiery, heart-stopping kiss.

* * *

><p>I woke up with an arm around Ginny's waist, my other hand playing with her bright hair. She woke suddenly and smiled, remembering the events of the night before.<p>

"I'd better go" she whispered, and I nodded my agreement. As she dressed, I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards me, so I could kiss her.

"Give up, Draco" she said quietly "I have to go, or Ron will murder you… and probably me, too"

"Okay, not that I care about your brother…" I smirked as she giggled.

"See you, Draco" she said before disappearing through the door.

"See you" I said, a little too late.

* * *

><p>We met up often, for weeks, lying to everyone about where we were. I pretended not to care, but I hated having to keep Draco a secret, especially when that tart Pansy draped herself over him. Our meetings made up for it though.<p>

I awoke in Draco's bed again. I rolled over and traced his stomach with my fingers, smiling when he woke up and kissed me. Draco stopped for a moment, looking thoughtful, then said:

"You know, all of this is Snape's fault".

I thought about it.

"That's actually true, Draco, we wouldn't be in this mess if Snape wasn't so detention happy!"

"I resent being called a mess" Draco said, pinning me down and tickling me, until I managed to get him off me.

"Do you know, I think I shall write to him and complain, as because of his detentions, I now have a girlfriend who is a nutter…"

I raised my eyebrows when he called me his girlfriend. They rose to nearly my hairline as Draco sat at his desk with a quill and parchment, clad only in his bed sheets. A while later, he held the parchment out to me.

"Read it?"

I took the parchment and read:

_**Dear Professor Snape,**_

_**I am writing to tell you that I now have a nutter for a girlfriend due to your detentions. The amount of times I have been forced into detention with said girlfriend - namely Ginevra Weasley - have caused sexual tension. This sexual tension recently erupted into hot, passionate -**_

At this point I burst out laughing, and Draco snatched the parchment off me.

* * *

><p>Ginny finally finished laughing. I huffed at her.<p>

"Oh, come on Draco, you weren't actually serious were you? You wouldn't send it!"

"I was going to actually!" Ginny gaped at me.

"But… then he would know about us!" I thought for a while, then came up with the perfect solution.

"But so will everyone else after breakfast!" Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"What have you got planned?"

* * *

><p>I can't believe I let him talk me into this. I told him this as he dragged me down to breakfast.<p>

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Draco just smirked.

"Ron's going to kill you…" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, be quiet, Ginny!" he said as we reached the Great Hall. Draco pulled me inside, looking pleased as the entire hall stopped and stared at us.

He tugged me toward him and I fell into his chest. Draco sealed his lips to mine. I barely heard the shouts of outrage, the screeches from Parkinson, and the communal dropping of utensils and goblets. I was too absorbed in Draco Malfoy - my boyfriend.

* * *

><p>We broke the kiss, and the hall went silent. Weasel King started towards us, followed by He-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die and the Bookworm. Ginny smirked as she saw what was coming.<p>

"What are you doing with him?" Weasel King shouted. Potter just looked hurt. The Bookworm started on to Ginny, saying that she didn't know about things, what he was like, blah, blah, BLAH! Ginny just looked at me and I nodded. We turned tail and ran from the hall, back to my bedroom. Ginny tumbled on to the bed, and I sat next to her.

"You know, maybe a letter to Snape's not such a bad idea after all" Ginny said. I smirked, and, picking her up, made my way over to the desk and sat her on my lap. A half hour or so later, we had our letter.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape sat in his office. An owl flew through the window, and, dropping a letter on his desk, left. Ripping open the letter, Professor Snape began to read.<p>

_**Dear Professor Snape,**_

_**We are writing to let you know that all complaints regarding mine and Miss Weasley's relationship are from now on going to be directed to you. You see, if it wasn't for your detentions, we would never have spoken in the first place, causing a mount-up of sexual tension. Said sexual tension recently exploded into bouts of hot, passionate-**_

Snape fainted at this point. When Dumbledore found him, an hour or so later, and took him to the infirmary, all that he would say were things like:

"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, uggh!" and "A Malfoy and a Weasley, for God's sake!"

All Dumbledore did was chuckle. _Severus Snape is in for a long year!_

* * *

><p>AN - Did ya like it? I hope so! Best get on with Changes before another oneshot plot bunny bites again! Pleaspleaseplease review! I need them to liveee (Okay, im being dramatic now, but please review?)

Thanks guyss

Becca xxxx


End file.
